Michal (PF Fairytail)
Michal is the Fairy tail version of Ricky who is apart of Team Goblin along with his twin sister Cassandra or Cass for short and there freinds Hikari (Marissas counterpart) and Bebe (Ipkiss counterpart) Magic and Ablitys Celestial Spirit Magic: Like Lucy Heartfillia, Michal is a celestial summoner, however all of his spirits are based on Vidio game characters, and are apart of a relm closely connected to the Celestial world known as the Smash universe. When Michal uses the Smasher/Video game characters key, they are enveloped in a light. Like with Celestial spirits, once a contract has been Made, Michal can summon a character on certan days, except on a certain day of the year when the Smash Tournaments happen in the Smash universe. Michals spirits, like the celestial spirits each have there own personality traits and skills and some love to be summoned all the time, while others on certain times or in the heat of the battle. * Force gate closure: Like Lucy, Michal can force the gate of his summons close with his will * Multiple summons: Michal can summon up to five spirits at a time to perform strong combos with him or his sister, something Lucy finds amazing and in awe. Archive Gamer magic: '''Michals own magic besides celestial summoning that allows his body to be like a vidio game and to able to record and store items in a 'inventory space'. * '''Observe: allows Michal to read the stats of a person, as well as there level, history and past, however it oddly couldnt read Bellas full stats, just her name and her small background. * Inventory: allows Michal to store items in a inventory * Gamers body: Allows Michals body to be like a video game character, allowing him to regain HP/MP when he sleeps and heal faster. Equipment Trinity sword: a unique sword embeded with light magic that allows when combined with his sisters sword to perform Trinity limit Smash Keys-Keys that allow Michal to summon the smash bros he has about 11 of them. * Gate of the hero of time/Barrier of courage-Allows Michal to summon Link * Gate of the princess of Hyrule/Barrier of Wisdom-allows Michal to summon Princess Zelda * Gate of the Star Warrior-allows Michal to summon Kirby * Gate of the Pikmin-summons Olimar and the Pikmen * Gate of the Mercenary-summons Samus * Gate of the red and green Plumber-summons Mario and Luigi * Gate of the Grell Mercenary-Summons Ike * Gate of the Koopa King-Summons Bowser * Gate of the speedster-Summons Sonic the Hedgehog * Gate of the trainer-summons Pokemon trainer Red * Gate of the Boxer: Summons Little Mac (SSB4) Video game keys (Comrades)-Keys that allows Michal to summon video game characters, he has 6 of them currently in possession. * Gate of the Paper Archologist : summons Goombella * Gate of the child of the moon-Summons Estelle * Gate of the Golden Hammer's Rival-Summons Wreck it Ralph * Gate of the Keyblade-Summons Sora * Gate of the Psychs master-Summons Neku * Gate of the Punmaster- Summons Sans. Category:PF Au (Fairy tail)